The Story Of Naru Zor-El
by ddcj1990
Summary: CHALLENGE:Alternate universe Kara ship lands on Kyuubi when Minato seals them into Naru, Naru and Kara Zor-El slowly merging together as time past,Kara teaches Naru everything she know and helps her control her powers, Naru completely merged with Kara fights and beat both Madara and Obito the later uses Kamui to have the last laugh and send Naru into Earth-16 crashing in Metropolis


**Hello everyone how is everything going on I hope things are well anyways I am a big fan of Naruto and the DC Universe, I enjoy reading crossover of the two. I have read many Naruto and DC Universe Crossover with Naruto being a Green Lantern, being Doomsday, Batman, A Kryptonian, merging with baby Kal-El, a Martain and etc. However I have never read a Naruto and Young Justice Crossover with a female Naruto (who will be known as Naru for know) merging with Supergirl/Kara Zor-El (from New Earth/Earth-0) at birth, then is sent to the Earth-16/Young Justice Universe which is why I am making this into a challenge to find someone who is willing to give this challenge a shot.**

**The Story Of Naru Zor-El (Depends on writer)**

**Crossover:** Naruto & Young Justice

**Synopsis/Plot: **_In a alternate universe known as Earth-0, Kara Zor-El was shipped away from Kyrpton before its destruction. Her ship was sent crushing to the nearest planet. During the night of Octorber 10, Kushina gave birth to a baby girl named Naru. Things seem to be going well til a Mask Man removed the Kyuubi from Kushina and had it attack Konoha, Minato seeing he has no choice but to using Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal away the Kyuubi into his daughter Naru. He was unaware of the ship containing Kara Zor-El landing on the Kyuubi and sealed them into Naru. Kara (her appearance is from __Superman/Batman: Apocalypse)_awaken from her suspended animation to find her in some sort of sewer. Curious and confuse she decides to search the surrounding to figure out where she is, she come by a giant gate slowly she walks towards it just to find a giant fox with nine tails behind it looking very angry and intimidating glaring at her shouting in a language she doesn't understand. A week past since Kara was sealed into Naru, she was able to learn a entire language in that time which she spoke to the fox to find out what's going on and where is she just to learn she is sealed inside a baby girl named Naru and due to the seal she is slowly merging with Naru, turning Naru into a miniature verison of herself. Naru she kept having the same dream almost every night about an older version of herself in some cave fulled with crystal trying to talk to her but before she always wakes up but today is different it was her fourth birthday like aways she celebrate it by herself alone, as far as she can remember she was different from other kids her age she never got sick, never got hurt and was stronger than the others she could never understand why she is different maybe thats way everyone avoids her and always glared at anyways it's now night time after Naru celebrated her birthday she was about to eat some ramen when she started to feel dizzy and light headed than passed out. When so came to she found her in a cave fulled with crystal which she recognised from her dreams getting curious she started to explore the cave when she found a ship in the middle of the cave surrounded by large crystal as she got closer to the ship she was stop by a sudden voice coming from behind her startling her she turned around to meet a older version of herself she have seen in her dreams. _Kara explained who and what she is where she came from and how she got sealed into Naru. She also told Naru how the two of them are slowly merging together and how it will be completed by the time of Naru sixteenth birthday and how she will be teaching Naru everything she knows about Krypton, the Kryptonians, its language and more. As the years past since Naru and Kara first meet Kara help and watches Naru as she struggles to control on her powers while also gaining new ones. Naru also struggles with her ninja career finding out she is enable to perform the any of the basic academy jutsu due to her Kryptonian Physiology which only allows her to channel and control her chakra in energy form which she learns Medical Ninjutsu and Rasengan (she learned Rasengan from Jiraiya basic only). Naru is neutral to the Kyuubi neither hating or liking it due to how Kara raised her. __During the Fourth World Ninja Wars, Naru Zor-El now having completely merged with Kara and added her name with hers faught both Madara and Obito to prevent them from capturing the Kyuubi who is now free from the seal due to Naru and Kara merging, defeated them both Obito with the last amount of his chakra used Kamui to send Naru to another dimension wanting the last laugh. Naru now sent to Earth-16 crashing in the middle of Metropolis confused and tired unable to understand what's going on around her and is founded by her only blood relative her cousin Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman._

**This Story Contains**:

_*Kryptonian Naru_

**Personality**

_*Brash _

_*Defiant _

___*_Strong willed

_____*_Impulsive

_______*_Self-Confidence

**Kryptonian Powers:**

_*Kryptonian Physiology_

_*Solar Battery_

_*Superhuman Strength_

_*Invulnerability_

_*Longevity_

*_Superhuman Stamina_

_*Flight_

*_Superhuman Speed_

_*Superhuman Hearing_

_*Super Smell_

_*Super Scream_

_*Self-Sufficiency_

_*Healing Factor_

_*Super Breath_

*_Heat Vision_

_*Super Vision_

*_Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision_

_*Telescopic Vision_

_*Microscopic Vision_

_*X-Ray Vision_

*_Infrared Vision_

*_Superhuman Agility_

_*Superhuman Reflexes_

**Abilities:**

*_Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)_

*_Multilinqual_

*_Genius-Level Intellect_

*_Artistry_

_*Medical Ninjutsu_

_*Rasengan_

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the plot for the challenge of this story. Those of you who is willing to try and give this story a shot I would like for you to send me a message letting me know you are giving a try to this challenge that way I can check it out. Thank you all who read this for your time and I really looking forward to someone taking this challenge well I hope you all take care bye.**


End file.
